Temptation Competition
| seasonsappeared= Big Brother 19 (US) }}The is a special kind of Immunity Competition held in Big Brother 19 (US). The first competition of the season was a that gave the houseguests a chance at taking a cash prize, but as a consequence, the Big Brother Swap took place. Following Jessica Graf's acceptance of the Den of Temptation, the competition returned to the house. For weeks 5, 6 & 7, houseguests have the option to opt in to compete in the . The winner of the competition will win immunity for the week while the last place finisher will be automatically nominated as a third nominee. History Week 1 The 16 houseguests were sequestered in separate pods and were given the offer of $25,000. The first houseguest to press their button would win the money. The identity of the person who pressed the button would remain anonymous, however their actions would unleash a consequence onto the winner and the house as a whole. Kevin Schlehuber accepted the offer, but in doing so it required him to throw the first Head of Household competition. As another consequence for Kevin pressing the button, Paul Abrahamian from Big Brother 18 entered the House as the 17th houseguest, setting off the Big Brother Swap, which ended up causing Cameron Heard to get evicted, with Paul taking his place. Week 5 Alex Ow, Jason Dent, Mark Jansen, and Matthew Clines played in the first new Temptation Competition. The competition was Bowlerina and Mark ended up winning immunity, while Jason got last place and was the third nominee. Jason ended up getting vetoed, leaving the HOH's two nominees on the block. This competition was done one at a time, with an audience. Week 6 This week, everyone who was eligible played in the competition except for Christmas Abbott. The competition was Strangest Things and Cody Nickson ended up winning immunity, while Jessica Graf got last place and was the third nominee. Jessica ended up getting evicted that week in a 7-1-0 vote. This competition was played individually and privately and was timed. Week 7 Once again, everyone who could play did, except for Christmas. The competition was Where Were You? and Mark won immunity for the second time, while Matthew got last place and was the third nominee. Matthew ended up winning the POV. This competition was played all at once by everyone. List of Temptation Competitions Trivia *Although the loser of the challenge is the "third nominee", they are technically the first nominee, due to this competition taking place before the HOH does the nomination ceremony. *Christmas is the only HouseGuest who never played in any Temptation Competition while the twist was active. *Mark is the only HouseGuest to win the Temptation Competition twice. *The Temptation Competition has only been won by males. *Ironically, Jessica was the one who unleashed the Temptation Competition, and then she ended up getting evicted because she lost it and became the third nominee the week after it came into play. Category:Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother 19